


The Devil Makes Three

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Evil Tony Fics [12]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Evil Tony Stark, Gift Fic, HYDRA Trash Party, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-HYDRA Reveal, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has Issues, Up all night to get Bucky, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Tony has worked hard for this, getting all his plans into place. He's just got one last thing to do, and he needs to Winter Soldier to do it.





	The Devil Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fancy_Dragonqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/gifts).



> This fic was written as a gift for Fancy_Dragonqueen who tried to anonymously buy me _ridiculously expensive_ coffee on Tumblr. I told you I would find you, and I did. This is the price you pay. 
> 
> LET ME LOVE YOU, YOU BEAUTIFUL CREATURE!

Tony scowled as the chair was turned off and the Asset was left gasping for breath, eyes wild and unfocused. He snapped out the first of the control words, bringing the Winter Soldier to attention. It was a heady feeling, being the target of all that focus. He made his way through the list steadily, never hesitating, never showing any sign of weakness. Weakness, within Hydra’s ranks, could cost you far more than just your life.

Brock stood at his shoulder, impassive, as the technicians left the room. They didn’t have the clearance level to hear the details of the Asset’s newest mission. They were just there to make sure everything was working smoothly from the defrosting process. Neither of them made a move until the room was emptied. Even then, there was a long moment of silence before Brock spoke.

“How much longer?” he asked, though he rarely questioned Tony. Even now, Tony knew he would accept any answer he was given. “How much longer until we can be done with this?”

Tony’s lips thinned as he watched the Asset, back impossibly straight as he stood at attention, ready to do whatever was bid of him.

“Everything we need has almost been achieved. There is only one final piece to remove from the board.”

Brock’s eyebrows rose.

“And you’re gonna send _him_ to do it?” he asked, motioning toward the Asset.

The ‘Not me?’ went unsaid, but still heard.

“Sometimes,” Tony confided, finally turning to look at Brock, taking in his unhappy expression, “the message is just as important as the action.”

He leaned in to press a soft kiss to the other’s cheek before getting back to business. He stepped closer to the Asset, reaching out with a hand to cup his chin and tip his head so that he could actually see directly into those pretty blue-grey eyes.

“You could be so much more than what you are,” he breathed. “Do you even realize?”

As expected, the Asset’s brow furrowed. He didn’t understand. But, then, the programming wasn’t designed for him to have conversations, just to take orders. Tony would fix that. Just like he’d fixed all those pesky kill switches.

“Ready to comply,” the Asset said instead.

It was a good fallback response, not likely to get him punished. He was _smart_ , for all that he was crippled by his programming. Tony liked that about him.

“Of course, you are. And I have a new mission for you. I think you’ll rather like it.”

The Asset’s head tipped to one side in a curious gesture and Tony couldn’t help but grin broadly at him.

“You’re going to kill your old handler. Your mission is to kill Alexander Pierce.”

And with Pierce out of the game, there would be no one left to stand in Tony’s way.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Say hi on Tumblr! ](https://shi-toyu.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Commissions open up next week so don't miss out!


End file.
